


A Song of Ice and Fire

by Nontemitismessor



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon, Multi, Stefonnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nontemitismessor/pseuds/Nontemitismessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came to realize that it wasn't because neither one was enough for one woman but because they were cursed for the same woman because Stefan and Damon loved truly, deeply, violently, softly and exactly the same. It was a horrible destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song of Ice and Fire

A Song of Ice and Fire

 

 

 

_Some say the world will end in fire…._  
_…….Some say in ice……._

 

In her mind, she saw them so alike in the darkness. The trees, the forest was dead, no that wasn’t right she could feel their energy humming softly underneath like blood rushing around under the skin. The forest was sleeping and not because it was night. The humming underneath was playing with her, confusing her. She didn’t know what it wanted.

She couldn’t decide if she wanted to wake up from this sweet dream or fall deeper into this beautiful nightmare.

She loved them both and it hurt her to see them fight.  
They were brothers she told them.  
They should love each other first and last.  
But they could not because they loved her pink lips;  
her dark hair;  
her soft supple skin;  
her beautiful face and sparkling eyes.  
They loved her twinkling laughter that infected them and made their dead hearts beat with happiness.

They loved her harsh but kind words.  
They loved her mercy, her duty and her sacrifice.  
They loved her so much they worshipped her with words

lips  
fingers  
hands  
eyes  
actions.

She was his Princess of Darkness.  
She was his Queen of Love and Beauty.  
She was their Goddess.

But they hated her 

                                       for loving them both

and so they would circle like lions around her and took their hatred for her out on each other.  
They wanted her to make a choice but she had told them that she could not.

So she left them.

They were so angry that day with her  
                                                  with each other  
                                                                 with themselves.

For the third time in their long lives, love had destroyed them  
                                                          and they knew it would come to this  
each with a sword in their hands  
                                                           despair in their hearts  
and rage in their blood.

Duels were so last century but they were born in the past and they could never fully remove themselves from it.

There they stood in the clearing of barren trees bathed in moonlight and shadows.  
They were so different and so alike at the same time.  
They were brothers you could see it in  
the shape of their noses;  
the pallor of their skin;  
the shape of their eyes and lips;  
the square-ness of their jaws  
and the basic nature of their emotions.

But they were so different.

One with hair so dark and shiny she thought it looked like spilled oil the way it reflected rainbows when the sun hit it on those mornings she spent in his bed. One was a study in sunshine. A strand at its root was light brown, the color of the setting sun. That flowed into molten gold that was the soft glow of the morning sun and then finally at its tip would be a yellow, the midday sun so bright if you stared long enough it would shift to white and blind you. She had done that one night while he slept in pools of moonlight.

One had pools of green that became lessons in the spectrum of color. When his eyes were emeralds with flecks of gold that sparked, she knew his darkness and his light battled for control. When they were the color of a leaf in springtime, he was happy and at peace. When they were the color of the forest in darkness, she knew she would not have a full night’s sleep. And his face mirrored every emotion.

One had eyes so blue, they were almost silver.

Those eyes could not hide anything;  
not his lust;  
not his love;  
not his compassion;  
not his anger;  
not his hatred;  
not his darkness nor his light.  
Only the intensity of his glances ever told her the differences in his mood.

They were so different but there they stood in the dark forest with snow swirling around them; their beautiful eyes and beautiful faces marred by black blood; red veins and dripping fangs.

Angels made demons by their emotions.

_The air around one condensed and she could see the crystals of ice sharp, sparkling, tinkling in the moonlight and crawling up the brown barks of the sleeping trees as they appeared. He snorted like a bull; steam rising in wisps and dissolving into the night. He narrowed his eyes at his brother; gripped the hilt of his sword tightly and let ice encase the blade._

_In the footprints of one, snow and dirt had melted and mixed in slushy brown pools. The flames of his fire licked and kissed the brown trunks turning black. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. Liquid fire flowing off his blade and pooling around his feet; hissing, creaking, burning, igniting the night._

_As the fire crackled and the ice tinkled, something in them told them it was time to_

**_Fight_ **

_They flew at each other……._  
_……..swords ringing as they crashed against each other……._  
_. …….they knew this would be the end….._

The numbness of cold had always served to temper him. He had spent many decades consumed by fire and blood. Many expect that when you switched your emotions off your insides would only be biting cold and desolation but he had only felt the pulsating heat that rushed inside him when the hunt was complete and he took the life of a mortal on a whim. The cold was his ally; it gave him control over his actions; allowed him to be calculating. But because of the fire of his emotions for her inside of him the ice was warm and instead of numbing it protected his soul.

_Ice burns…_

_He ran at his brother sliding on an icy path_  
_that allowed him to gain momentum_  
_blocking his brother’s sword swing_  
_and hit his brother squared in the jaw_  
_sending him into a tree_  
_and making his fiery sword drop from his hand_  
_snow hissing into water on contact_

He had fire in his veins so hot that it burned cold. When he was like this he would wield his rage like a red hot brand and hear the sizzling of his anger sink into their skin. The fire demanded that he consume everything into ashes. The fire was ever present in him and outside of him. If he fell into darkness it would create and chase the shadows. But the fire being so hot yet so cold allowed her to get close enough to experience the full spectrum of his soul.

_Fire burns…_

_He flashed from the tree in a blaze of fire_  
_appearing behind his brother_  
_kicked him in the ribs_  
_hearing the satisfying crunch_  
_as his brother face planted into the dirt_  
_and skidded_  
_and making his icy_  
_sword fly away from him_  
_chipping bark off the sleeping trees_

He had loved his brother. For close to two centuries, he had sweated, bled, laughed and cried with his brother. They both thought. But the years of betrayal only served to distort their love for each other like ripples in a reflecting pool. The steadiness of their fluid relationship only churning into a whirlpool of hatred because of love.

The first one had done the boiling of their hatred for each other out of boredom and her love of chaos.

Tired Old Crone  
But Death had become her

The second was a double, double toil for them because of her indecisions about her own life.

She wanted to Mother them  
And she breathed Life into them

The third was trouble, she was the ultimate charm that would break them and lead them to this clearing.

She was the Maiden  
Sacrificing her innocence and purity

_Ice melts…_  
_Fire melts…_

_He picked up his icy sword_  
_swung at his brother_  
_catching him across the face_  
_watching as the red droplets_  
_flew and speckled the white snow_  
_and trickle down his sword_

_He took his fiery sword_  
_and sank it into his brother shoulder_  
_and pulled it_  
_leaving a trail of_  
_Fire and Blood_

_He sagged_  
_and reached up and placed his hand on his shoulder_  
_ice spread over the wound_  
_staunching the bleeding_

_He went to upper cut him_  
_with a fist full of fire_  
_but was stopped_  
_by a hand that spread ice_  
_and killed the flames_

_He took his icy sword and slashed_  
_across his brother’s belly_  
_watching the angry_  
_jagged line_  
_open and_  
_blood_  
_rushed out in_  
_a torrent_

_He passed his own fiery sword_  
_over the wound and_  
_felt as the skin_  
_sizzled_  
_and puckered_  
_close_  
_only leaving a line of black_  
_that itched_

She watched every blow. Cringed and ground her teeth every time blood was split. She saw as minor cuts healed quickly only leaving sparkling scarlet blood that trickled and crisscrossed down their alabaster skin. Blood and sweat, ash and snow outlined the muscles in their abdomen, in their backs, in their arms as they flexed with the effort to destroy each other.

She never wanted this.

They had abandoned their swords and started to attack each other with fists, leg sweeps, blocks and every practiced motion of a skilled fighter. No matter their rage and hatred their moves never lost control or precision. They struck hard like a tiger, fast like a cobra, and blocked like a bear. They struck each with the power of their elements and sent the other flying to opposite sides of the clearing.

Her heart beat with fear and flooded her body with painful heartbreak.

_Ice evaporates…_  
_Fire suffocates…_

_Exhaustion crippled his muscles_

_His knees threaten to give out_

_He picked up his icy sword_

_He picked up his fiery sword_

**_Finish Him_ **

_They narrowed their eyes at each other…._  
_They flew at each other….._  
_Aiming for the heart…._

_….They knew this would be the end…._

She closed her eyes and felt the hot tears cut down her cheek like shards of glass.

_….And would suffice…._

**Author's Note:**

> So I should talk about the inspiration for this piece. First in my mind's eye I see the Mortal Kombat X trailer when I see what is happening in this piece. If you haven't seen it go and look it up and no the outcome of that video will reflect the outcome of this fight between our beloved vampire Cain and Abel. Second, the Celtic pagan myth of the Holly and Oak King. The Goddess has two suitors that reflect the two sides of the same man The Horned God eternally fighting for her and they allow the seasons to shift. The Oak King rules the seasons from Yule or the winter solstice until Midsummer solstices. He is the god of spring; summer; fertility; youthfulness and of the wild hunt. On the summer solstice, he and the Holly King meet and fight and the Holly King kills the Oak King in order to rule over the seasons from the Midsummer to the winter solstice. He separates the chaff from the wheat; the god of survival; prudence; and the preserver of life. On Yule the Oak King fights and kills the Holly King in order for the cycle to begin again for the year to come. Thirdly music wise I was inspired by Feral Love by Chelsea Wolfe. I am not going to reveal who is the Oak King and who is the Holly King let me know whom you would choose. Obviously I got the name from A song of Ice and Fire by GRRM. Grrr, I wish he would hurry up with the Winds of Winter or at least release another chapter. Anyway and the first two lines and the last line are taken from Fire and Ice by Robert Frost. Read, review and let me know what you think.


End file.
